


I Am My Father's Son

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the dailyfics 7 day challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am My Father's Son

  
Ray doesn’t like kissing Walter when he’s been drinking. It’s not the taste, like Walter thinks; it’s the smell. Beer’s bad, but whiskey’s worse, the smell instantly taking him back to long days and drunken nights, _get away from him, Raymond—don’t—don’t—let go of him, you’re drunk!_ That heavy hand and his mother’s voice, not shrill but high, warbling with worry. And Walter rides him about most things, but never not drinking, and never pulling away when Walter’s had a few—not flinching, just turning his face away, demurring. And it’s a good thing, too, because if Ray’s addicted to anything himself— _this kind of thing runs in the family, doesn’t it?_ a question he’s heard too many times—it’s Walter.  



End file.
